A Little Bit of Shh
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: McGee’s got a hangover but his team mates aren’t being sensitive to his plight. Warning: Mentioned sex, language. McGee/OFC. Title borrowed from the song 'A Little Bit of Shh' by Lady Sovereign.


McGee had a massive hangover and Tony and Ziva's bickering wasn't helping him to keep the little concentration he had focused on writing his report. The light from the bright lights in the office coupled with the blaring light from the computer screen was making him want to tear his eyes out just to get some relief.

In hindsight it really wasn't a great idea to go out with his best friend Mia when he knew he had work the next day. But Mia had a way to make his rational mind go out the window and let his wilder side come out to play. At least he had gotten laid last night but now he wasn't so sure it was worth it.

"Earth to Probie!" Tony said in his ear as he waved his hand in front of his face. Tony's loud tone made him groan and McGee pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What DiNozzo?" McGee managed to not yell at the other man only because it would make his head hurt even more.

"You look rough, Elflord, long night slaying dragons?" Tony joked.

McGee didn't answer just rolled his eyes and began to type again, making sure not to bang on the keys too loudly. "Leave him alone Tony, do you not see that he would like to be left alone," Ziva said and he would have appreciated her telling Tony off except she had to speak to do so.

"I'm just trying to make some friendly conversation Zee-vah, not that you would understand," Tony said.

"Are you insinuating that I don't know how to talk idly with people?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"Well it's just an observation Ziva you don't have to get so defensive," he said.

"I'm not being defensive," Ziva said in a tone that clearly said she was being defensive.

"Oh Jesus Christ, where the hell is Gibbs when you need him?" McGee mumbled to himself and Ziva and Tony were too busy poking at each other to notice his disgruntled rumblings.

"Hey guys where's Gibbs?" he heard Abby's voice behind him and he thought about shooting himself and getting it over with.

"Don't know, he's been gone for about 30 minutes," Tony said.

"Well darn," Abby said before looking over at McGee. "You ok McGee?" she asked and he only nodded his head.

"You sure?" Abby said not buying it. "Maybe you should go see Ducky."

"I'm fine Abs," McGee said, he just needed to hang on until the Advil he had taken kicked in. He would have taken some right when he had got up but he couldn't find any in his apartment or in his desk so he had to go and ask Agent Morris if he had any.

Abby continued to insist that he should go see Ducky while Tony and Ziva suddenly became very interested why he looked and felt like death warmed over.

It was too much noise and his head felt like it was going to explode. God damn he hated hangovers. He was going to kick Mia's ass once he was feeling better. Well not physically of course, he would never hit her no matter what but damn if he wasn't going to yell at her.

"Just shut up," McGee growled out surprising his three friends to the point that their continuous chatter stopped.

"I've got a hangover, and if you want me to get better than you'll give me a little bit of quiet," McGee explained massaging his forehead.

"Oh sorry McGee," Abby said softly and McGee nodded, acknowledging that he forgave her.

"Yea sorry, McHangover," Tony said in a hushed tone.

Ziva looked apologetically at him and the two agents went back to their desks and Abby gave McGee a small hug before making her way back to the elevators.

Pulling out his phone he quickly texted Mia 'My head hurts and it's all your fault. It's not fair you don't have work today.'

It didn't take long for her to reply. 'Sorry hon, but you can't deny that you had fun last night.'

'You better be at my apartment when I get there.'

'I'm lying in your bed where you left me, it's blessedly quiet.'

'I hate you.'

'That's not what you said last night.'

McGee couldn't help but smile and figured that maybe having a hangover wasn't so bad but he was glad that he finally had some quiet.


End file.
